Instant Transmission
|RomName = Shunkan Idō''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |alias = 'Anoyo Kara Shunkan Ido Instantaneous Movement Instant Teleportation''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Instant Translocation Teleportation Teletransportation TeleportDragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002' |debut = Manga: "The Risky Decision" Anime: "Goku's Special Technique" |inventor = Yardrats |user = Yardrats''Dragon Ball Online, 2010 Goku/Future GokuDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 Soba Meta-Cooler Super Perfect Cell Super Janemba Gogeta Vegito King KaiFUNimation dub GohanDragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, 2004 Kibito Kai Piccolo Cooler Akami Goku Black Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Jimeze God Fusion Goku" Future Trunks |class = Movement techniques |similar = '''Instantaneous Movement Bunkai Teleport }} |''Shunkan Idō''|lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation"}} is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. It was taught to Goku when he was on Planet Yardrat after his deadly battle with Frieza. In the movies it's seen that utilizing Instant Transmission causes the user to go into a "Teleportation Zone", and then drop out of it somewhere else by locking onto ki. If two users of Instant Transmission enter the zone they are capable of interacting with each other. The teleportation zone is seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, where Goku and Meta-Cooler both enter the zone and fight each other,Daizenshuu 7, 1996 it is also briefly seen in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, where Goku uses it to get to the South Section. Overview The Yardrats taught Instant Transmission to Goku during his time on their planet. Instant Transmission allows Goku and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, between the living world and Other World, or even travel outside time itself) just by concentrating on a particular individual's ki signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. Goku can take passengers along with him as long as they are touching him. In Dragon Ball GT, in the episode "Piccolo's Decision", it is revealed that this ability has limits, as Goku said he could not move the entire world's population in one trip. Because Instant Transmission requires a ki signature to lock onto (whereas Instantaneous Movement does not), the successful performance of the technique is dependent on one's ability to detect them. For example, during the Kid Buu Saga, Goku proclaimed to Dende that he could not travel to New Namek because their ki signatures were too far away. Goku describes the technique as more complicated than traditional teleportation, but merging your energy into a certain area and demolecularizing into all of your atoms and being transferred across the Teleportation Zone, and reassembling in the area where the locked-on signature resides. The technique has many practical uses throughout the series. Goku intended to use the technique to get to Earth before the rebuilt Frieza could harm anyone, but found it unnecessary because Future Trunks had already come to finish Frieza and his father off. Instead, Goku simply demonstrated its ability to the fellow Z Fighters after his return by warping to Kame House and stealing Master Roshi's sunglasses in under a few seconds. Throughout the rest of the series, Goku uses the technique often to travel around the Universe. Goku can also use two of his signature attacks with this technique, the Instant Kamehameha and the Instant Spirit Bomb. It is revealed in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, that this move briefly moves the user into a pocket dimension which then allows them to move to any location instantly. However, the user cannot travel to an area they have never been to unless they can detect someone familiar to them to use as a homing beacon. In the special Dragon Ball: Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!!, Goku uses the Instant Transmission to warp everybody to the radish field without looking for a ki. He uses the technique during his battle against Beerus, while fighting with him in a subterranean cavern.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 When Goku became a child in Dragon Ball GT, the ability to use this technique was greatly hindered to the point where he just randomly travels to places a short distance away; however, as a Super Saiyan 4, he is able to use the ability to its full potential. When he is given energy by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan during the battle against Syn Shenron, Goku is able to properly use Instant Transmission. In Dragon Ball Super, when Goten is distracted by Goku's training and drives his tractor off a cliff, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport ahead of the vehicle and catch it, and he uses it when he goes to King Kai's planet.Dragon Ball Super episode 1, Who Will the 100 Million Zeni Peace Reward Go To…?! It is revealed that Goku Black is also able to use this technique, first using it on-screen to try and locate Future Trunks' ki prior to him using the time machine, and he also uses it several times as a Super Saiyan Rosé in his fight with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who notes he is surprised he also knows the Instant Transmission. Goku also requires much less concentration to use the technique, as shown in his fight with Toppo. Goku tries to use Instant Transmission against Dyspo while in Super Saiyan God form but Dyspo is so fast Goku gets punched before he can react and use the technique. Known Users *'Goku': learned the technique from the Yardrats sometime after the destruction of Namek and prior to his return to Earth in the Trunks Saga. *'Yardrats': the inhabitants of Planet Yardrat have invented this technique and they taught it to Goku. They use it in the computer game Dragon Ball Online to teleport people all over the world. **'Soba': A powerful Yardrat who appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and confronts Goku before he returns to Earth. **'Jimeze': A Yardrat from Universe 2. *'King Kai': only in the original FUNimation dub, he mentions he could have taught Goku the technique when Goku visits him on his planet to find the location of the New Namek during the Cell Games Saga. In the manga and Japanese versions, King Kai simply asks Goku if he learned it from the Yardrats. King Kai teleports around Goku multiple times as he speaks to him, though it is not stated whether this is Instant Transmission or Rapid Movement. *'Meta-Coolers': Cooler's metal clone servants in The Return of Cooler have the knowledge of Instant Transmission. A Meta-Cooler is first seen using the technique during his fight with Goku on New Namek. He revealed it after Goku used it to dodge a Supernova. Meta-Cooler states "that's quite a clever trick", and Goku responds "Yeah, it's called Instant Transmission", only to have Cooler blandly reply "I know... it's of one my favorite techniques" (in the original version, Cooler stated that he was surprised that Goku knew the move as well). After this, there were times when both used it to fight; when used by both at the same moment, it resulted in the two battling in the dimension that makes up Instant Transmission. When this occurred, once, Meta-Cooler won the first skirmish in the Instant Transmission dimension by grabbing Goku by the leg and slamming him through a mountain; later, Goku entered it to save Vegeta from a crushing blow from Meta-Cooler, who had entered the dimension to surprise Vegeta. *'Cell': learns the technique when he teleported with Goku (near the end of the Cell Games Saga). *'Gohan' and Piccolo: along with Goku and Cell, Gohan and Piccolo are also given the ability in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, where it is referred to as "Teleportation". *'Cooler': in the story of Shin Budokai, it is revealed that Cooler mastered the technique while in Hell. *'Super Janemba': can use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Gogeta' and Vegito: being two fusions of Goku and Vegeta, can use this technique in video games, and it is used by Vegito during his battle with Fusion Zamasu. In Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyan Vegito and SSJ Gogeta to leave the battlefield to defuse when defeated in Parallel Quest 100: "The Ultimate Rivalry". *'Akami': after turning into Fifth Form: Super Big Tuna, Akami learns the technique along with all of the other techniques used against him by Goku, Luffy, and Toriko. Akami uses the Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Toriko and attack him. *'Goku Black': Goku Black uses this Technique while trying to locate Future Trunks. He later uses this technique during his rematch with Goku. Goku Black also uses a variation of the technique called Sudden Death Beam a form of Instant Transmission where he fires a Black Power Ball as a counter if he is attacked before teleporting. *'Fighters': they learn this technique at level 38 in Dragon Ball Online. The Instant Transmission transports its user to the location of a mutual friend or party member. *'Future Warrior': The Future Warrior can obtain this technique in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a Super Skill that is a reward in Parallel Quest 19: "Let's Train". In the game it can be used freely as it costs no ki or stamina to use. *'Future Warrior': The Future Warrior can obtain this technique in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as a Super Skill that can be learned by completing School Quest: "Lesson 1" of Goku's Training. It functions the same way it did in Xenoverse. It is also used as part of the Warp Kamehameha Ultimate Skill. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Future Warrior can also obtain Goku Black's Sudden Death Beam variation. Variants *'Instant Kamehameha' - A Kamehameha combined with Instant Transmission to force the target to take the energy wave point blank. **'Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha' - A combination of Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha. *'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' - Kid Buu uses Instant Transmission/Instant Movement to teleport before firing his Vanishing Ball. *'Instant Transmission From the Afterlife' (Anoyo Kara Shunkan Idō) - The Instant Transmission used by Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, allowing Goku to briefly break the rules of Other World and return to the world of the living for a short time. *'Instant Transmission through Time' - Goku uses Instant Transmission to travel from Age 778 to Toki Toki City in Age 850 to aid the Time Patrol in combating the evil Demigra in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Likely the result of the Supreme Kai of Time's enlisting Goku's aid in combating the Demon God. It also allows Goku (albeit with some difficulty) to travel into (and out of) the Crack of Time, to the surprise of Demigra who had been previously trapped there for centuries. *'Instantaneous Movement' - A more advanced version which does not require an energy signature. It is called Instant Transmission in several media, including Shin Budokai. *'Hyper Movement' - A variation used by Cooler and Meta-Cooler where he teleports, then attacks as soon as he reappears. Appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as Cooler and Metal Cooler's signature Evasive Skill. It can also be obtained and used by the Future Warrior as well. *'Feint Crash' - A rush attack variation used by Cooler and Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as one of their Super Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior during Cooler's Training as part of the Masters Pack DLC. *'Sudden Death Beam' - A counter attack variation used by Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black which was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. If the user is attacked before teleporting they will teleport behind the opponent and attack with Divine Retribution. Trivia *In the Cell Games Saga, King Kai states in filler that he knew the Instant Transmission technique and that he could have taught it to Goku if he had asked. If King Kai was not kidding, this would conflict with a previous statement he makes in the Vegeta Saga where he specifically says that he couldn't "just zap" Goku back to Earth. Also, in the Frieza Saga King Kai stated that there was nothing he could do to help Goku escape the exploding planet Namek, whereas if he knew Instant Transmission he could have traveled to Namek and rescued Goku. One theory is that this could have been because both cases would have involved going to the living realm, something which only the Eastern Supreme Kai and Old Kai are known to have done; however, this still would not explain why King Kai could not simply zap Goku to King Yemma's Check-In Station, saving Goku the two-day trip back to Snake Way. *In the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, after Goku uses this move to take Piccolo and Tien to safety, Cell states that he wishes he knew how to do this move. However, in the anime and manga, Cell has no idea what was this technique was. *The Ocean dub named the technique the "Instant Translocation" technique. Translocation by definition means "a change of location." Transmit means to send something to another location. Therefore, Instant Translocation means instantly changing location, while Instant Transmission means instantly sending something to another location. Though it can be argued that the users of Instant Transmission send themselves to another location, person, or thing, Instant Translocation technically has a slightly more correct definition despite not being the official name. *In the 37th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand", when Kibito Kai goes back to Kami's Lookout a second time (after he came back to the Sacred World of the Kais to ask where the Sacred Water was), he uses the Instant Transmission gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead and he still has his fingers to his forehead when arriving on the lookout. This later happens in the 40th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Piccolo's Decision", as well: when Kibito Kai comes from New Planet Plant to Earth (after this occurrence, however, Kibito Kai does not use the Instant Transmission gesture when teleporting in the rest of the episode). He also uses the gesture in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *The FUNimation dub states that this technique allows the user to travel at the speed of light, this is not possible, as Goku has been seen using it to travel to other planets and even galaxies in a literal instant. Given that the distances from other solar systems would take light entire years to travel across, this would not be possible. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Instant Transmission technique is revealed to even be able in allowing its user to teleport into a dimension outside of time itself. As Goku did so in order to follow Démigra into the Crack of Time. However, Goku admitted that it was very difficult in doing so and Démigra was shocked that Goku could actually enter the Crack of Time using a technique as simple as Instant Transmission, as Démigra himself had spent 75 million years trying to escape from there and probably realized that if he had known the dimension could be reached by Instant Transmission then it could also be used as a means of escape, meaning had Démigra known the technique he could have escaped much sooner. Gallery References pt-br:Teletransporte es:Transmisión Instantánea Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Time Attacks